Alur
by biRUi ruikaze
Summary: SN/ Semua yang hidup pasti mati, dan semua yang kuat pasti akan lemah, itulah alur kisah yang selalu ada di setiap dongeng manapun. Termasuk di sini, di dongeng ini/ BL/ Wann fav?


ALUR © rui

NARUTO © kishi-sensei

TAPI YANG PUBLISH INI, ANE, BIRU!

Rate : ane gak tauk, disini masih dikosongin

Genre : Romance, action, terserah, yang ada juga cuma ditulis ini

Pair : SasuNaru, dll

Warning : Boyslove, BL, dll

.

.

.

KONOHA corp

.

Cahaya remang-remang menerobos jendela kaca sebuah gudang yang cukup, ah sangat luas untuk sebuah gudang tak terpakai di pabrik tekstil Konoha, satu-satunya pabrik tekstil yang ada di Konoha. Berbagai macam kain - produk gagal - terpampang rapi di rak lemari besi yang memang besar.

Tapi pemandangan khas gudang bekas itu tak akan menjadi hal yang harus dipedulikan oleh dua sosok manusia yang kini saling berhadapan, berpandangan dengan tatapan yang seolah hanya bisa diartikan oleh kedua manusia itu. Dua manusia yang berbeda warna rambut. Pirang. Perak.

"Maafkan aku."

Zep!

Zep!

Zep!

Sebuah kalimat penuh penyesalan dan luka lolos dari bibir manusia berambut pirang, diiringi lepasnya tiga timah panas yang sengaja ia arahkan tepat ke pusat kehidupan lawan bicaranya, rambut perak.

BRUK

Tes

Tes

Darah?

Ya, itu darah. Dan juga air mata.

"Maafkan aku..."

Tes

"...Hatake-san."

.

.

.

Pagi. Seharusnya menjadi waktu yang tenang dan damai untuk memulai hari baru. Ya, seharusnya. Tapi pengecualian untuk sekarang. terutama untuk keluarga Uzumaki.

Bruk

Brak

Duagh

"Ittai!"

"Naruto! Bisakah kau pelankan suaramu?! Ini masih pagi, jangan membuat keributan!" Uzumaki senior, sebut saja Kushina, berteriak dari dapur, menginterupsi kegiatan mari-membuat-suasana-menjadi-berisik yang Naruto lakukan.

"Gomen, kaa-san, aku harua cepat sampai di kampus. Ittekimasu!"

"Kau melupakan sar-"

"Nanti aku sarapan di kantin!"

Sementara Naruto sudah berlari keluar halaman, Kushina menatap nanar jendela dapur yang memperlihatkan seorang Naruto Uzumaki yang terburu-buru.

Kenapa kau mirip sekali dengannya? Kusjina membatin miris.

"Itterasshai."

.

.

.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, Orochimaru?" Pemuda berambut coklat, bergigi taring runcing dengan tato segitiga terbalik berwarna merah yang menghiasi kedua pipinya, mulai berbicara.

"…"

"..."

"Ternyata memang benar, di tim ini kau yang paling cerewet dan tidak sabaran, Kiba." Manusia berambut panjang belum pasti gendernya itu menjawab dengan senyum miring di bibirnya.

Kiba mendengus pelan. "Maaf saja, itu karena aku tidak suka berlama-lama di tempat ini, tidak seperti kau, Shika dan Saauke. Tempat ini membuatku sesak." Terang Kiba santai, tidak peduli dengan deathglare yang diberikan Shikamaru, Sasuke dan Orochimaru padanya.

"Katakan, apa rencanamu setelah orang itu tewas?" Sasuke angkat bicara karena mulai jengah dengan sifat basa-basi Orochimaru.

Pluk

Kiba dan Shikamaru mengernyit bingung dengan selembar foto yang dilemparkan Orochimaru di atas meja. "Siapa wanita dan bocah manis ini?" Tanya Kiba penasaran.

Sasuke?

Tidak peduli. Dia hanya menunggu perintah.

"…"

"..."

"..."

"Boleh aku tahu na-"

"Bunuh."

"-manya?"

Hening

Hening

"Kami harus membunuh mereka berdua?" Entah kenapa, Kiba mengubah intonasi suaranya menjadi lebih dingin dan datar. Sesuatu yang dipelajarinyadari Sasuke.

Mata kucing Orochimaru beradu pandang dengan tatapan tajam yang Kiba tujukan untuknya. 'Ada apa dengan bocah ini?' Kira-kira seperti itulah apa yang ada dipikiran manusia multi gender itu. Daripada memikirkan hal tidak penting, Orochimaru memilih mengambil sebuah botol kecil dari laci meja.

"Kau hanya boleeh membunuh wanita itu dengan racun ini." Orochimaru melempar botol kecil yang sudah pasti berisi racun pada Kiba. "Dan…"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...bawa bocah pirang itu padaku, hidup-hidup."

Entah mereka bertiga sadar atau tidak, Sasuke memandang sosok berambut pirang dalam foto itu dengan seringai tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya.

.

.

.

"Cih, ular tua itu. Apa maksudnya harus membawa bocah manis itu ke tempat sampah ini?" Kiba menendang dinding ruangan, emosi. Dia sedang kesal sekarang. Bagaimana bisa dia diberi tugas membunuh manusia yang terlihat tak berdosa? Oke, dia dan kedua makhluk lain yang sedang bersamanya semarang memang berlrofesi sebagai pembunuh. Dan sialnya, Orochimaru yang sudah membuat mereka menjadi seperti sekarang. Tapi, selama ini, selalu membunuh kriminal. Catat, KRIMINAL. Bukan seseorang dengan tampang tak berdosa seperti mereka, sosok dalam foto itu.

Daripada mendengar ocehan tidak penting yang bisa saja Kiba ucapkan untuk beberapa jam kedepan, Sasuke lebih memilih dudum santai di kursi kayu pojok ruangan, markas mereka, sambil memulai membersihkan Barreta miliknya.

Sementara Shikamaru lebih memilih bersandar pada dinding di dekat jendela dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada sambil memperhatikan kegiatan sia-sia yang dilakukan Kiba.

"Aish! Padahal bocah itu terlihat menarik." Kiba berujar frustasi. Dan sukses mebuat Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan bersih-bersihnya hanya untuk melirik Kiba yang sedang mengacak rambutnya kasar.

Hening

Hening

Hening

Merasa diperhatikan, Kiba menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan Shikamaru bergantian. "Apa?!" Tanya Kiba ketus.

"Kau..."

"...gay?" Ucap Shikamaru menyelesaikan pertanyaan Sasuke.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Entahlah. Aku hanyasuma dengan yang manis-manis." Kiba menjawab enteng, mengangkat bahunya pelan.

Sasuke dan Shikamaru memandang Kiba dengan tatapan tidak berarti. Yang detik kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan masing-masing. Sasuke, bersih-bersih senjata. Shikamaru memandangi Kiba. Dan Kiba yang mulai merasa menendang dinding dengan tenaga penuh adalah hal yang SANGAT menyakitkan.

Kiba, apa kau tidak sadar kalau kau juga manis?

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Sorry, ini fic hasil nyuri dari laptop CALON istri ane. Karena cuma disimpen di tempat sampah aja, jadi nih, ane kasih buat kalian yang kepengen baca sesuatu yang (karena ini fic milik pacar) daebak/sugoi/dll. Ane minta favorite, boleh? Ntar mau ane kasih liat ke ruru, biar dia balik lagi ke fandom ini, FYI, dia pindah ke screenplays. Kalo kagak ada yg mau sih, it's okay, up to you, whatever, ane juga gak begitu peduli, soalnya tugas ane di sini ya cuma baca dan review fic orang doang.


End file.
